


Peace in the Storm

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-02
Updated: 2000-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It's been a week since the events in Virginia and the stress is getting to be too much.  Sequel toFamily Affair





	Peace in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Peace in the Storm by Donna

Disclaimer: All characters of "The West Wing" are property of my Emmy-winning writing guru Aaron Sorkin, NBC, et al. No profit is being derived from the use of the characters on the part of the author.

Author’s Notes: After watching "What Kind of Day Has It Been" several times, I realized that Toby’s assistant Bonnie was the only assistant present at the Newseum. I thought it might be interesting to get her take on how those events have affected her. I threw Abby in because, well, you’ll see.

I love the lyrics to the hymns "Jesus, Lover of My Soul" and "His Eye is on the Sparrow". I don’t know who wrote them, but I use their words with the utmost respect. (A beautiful rendition of "Jesus, Lover of My Soul/Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring" can be found on Richard Smallwood’s album, "Testimony". The best (duet) version of "His Eye is on the Sparrow" can be found on the "Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit" soundtrack. These songs are what inspired and fueled this story. Thanks.)

Category: General 

Characters: Bonnie, Abby 

Rating: G 

Archive: Anytime, anywhere (just let me know where and when and give me credit) 

Summary: It’s been a week since the events in Virginia and the stress is getting to be too much. (Sequel to "A Family Affair")

 

It was late in the afternoon. Bonnie was sitting alone in the White House chapel. Nearly a week had gone by since the incident at the Newseum. The initial joy that had been felt upon learning of Josh’s prognosis had faded and the reality of that night’s events was hanging heavy throughout the White House. Bonnie had made her way to the chapel to find some peace - peace and quiet, peace of mind. In the silence, she began replaying the events of the last week in her mind.

Having been left physically unscathed that night, she had returned to the West Wing to find everyone in a state of panic. She found Donna first and told her about Josh. Then she got Kathy, Ginger and Carol together to fill them in on their respective boss’ conditions. She had Carol go to the briefing room and make sure everything was ready to go. Then she had Ginger and Kathy get on the phone to the staff’s families to reassure them that everyone was okay. Bonnie then called Mandy with the news. Finally, she went to Mrs. Landingham to update her on what was happening in the bullpen.

The next few days had been a blur. Toby had been assigned the thankless duty of contacting the families of the deceased. Bonnie and Ginger took over calling and making arrangements. But Bonnie also spoke with each family member personally. She listened to them, cried with them and prayed for them. She ate little and slept even less, as the events of the night played over and over in her mind every time she closed her eyes. But still, she didn’t complain. She wanted to be there for Toby and the others, knowing their shared experiences had bonded them in a way that none of the others would ever understand. The senior staff was strong; Bonnie knew that. But she had seen how Toby had agonized over what had happened. She wanted him to know he could count on her to be strong for him, even if he never even realized what she was doing.

In fact, it seemed that everyone was leaning on Bonnie. All the assistants came to her for comfort, help, reassurances that everything was going to be all right, or just to complain about one thing or another. And though she was glad to help, she was becoming weary of bearing the mantle of strength when what she really wanted to do was to curl up in a corner and hide.

The final straw came when Carol asked Bonnie to proof her notes for CJ’s afternoon briefing. Carol was notorious for misspellings and she didn’t want CJ to stress out about it.

" ‘We will defiantly’- defiantly? Don’t you mean definitely?" Bonnie asked, exasperated.

"Oops," Carol said.

"Oh for heaven’s sake, Carol! It’s called SPELL CHECK!" Bonnie snapped.

"Sorry," Carol mumbled.

"That’s the problem! You’re always sorry! Why don’t you do something about it!" Bonnie exploded.

At that moment, Toby entered the bullpen. "Bonnie, I -"

"No! Whatever it is, Toby, the answer is no! Get someone else! I need a break!" She fled the area leaving a dazed Carol and a stunned Toby standing there with their mouths hanging open.

So Bonnie had wandered the halls until she wound up in the chapel. Having grown up in the church, Bonnie knew it was no accident that she wound up there. In the midst of all the chaos, she had pushed her faith to the back burner and was running on instincts and adrenaline. Finally, they just weren’t enough.

She slipped in quietly and made her way to the piano. Seating herself at the magnificent instrument, she laid her head upon her arms and began to pray. "Oh God, help me. I don’t know how I’m going to survive this. I’m so scared. And I’m so tired. Help me, please." She continued to pray, tears rolling from her eyes. And as they began to dry up, she felt an overwhelming urge to sing. So she sat up, wiped her face and began to run her fingers up and down the keyboard. Finally, she decided upon the song she wanted to play.

The tune was "Jesu, Joy of Man’s Desiring", but the words were of an old hymn she had learned as a child. Softly at first, she began to sing:

‘Jesus, lover of my soul, let me to Thy bosom fly While the healing waters roll, while the tempest still is high Hide me, oh my Savior hide Til’ the storm of life is past Safe into Thy haven guide, O receive my soul at last.’

She closed her eyes, losing herself in the music and the lyrics:

‘Other refuge have I none, hangs my helpless soul on Thee Please don’t leave me all alone, still support and comfort me All my trust in Thee is stayed All my help in Thee I pray Cover my defenseless head with the shadow of Thy wing.’

Bonnie stopped suddenly, sensing another presence in the room. She opened her eyes and turned to see someone standing by the first pew. "Mrs. Bartlet?"

"I’m sorry, Bonnie. I didn’t want you to stop. I was really enjoying it," Abby Bartlet said quietly.

Bonnie quickly stood up. "It’s just…I mean, I didn’t…" She stood there completely flustered. "I should go."

"No, wait," Abby protested. "Please, sit." Bonnie did and she waited. Abby came and leaned on the piano. "I was walking through the halls and I heard the music." She smiled. "I didn’t know you sang."

Bonnie smiled back. "I don’t. Not really. I’ve been playing the piano since I was a kid. I used to sing all the time in school and at church. For a while, I was going to major in music in college."

"So what happened?"

"The summer before my freshman year, I strained my vocal cords during my church choir’s concert tour, so I missed the vocal auditions. Then I was in a bad car accident and broke my hand, so I missed the piano auditions. I was going to have to wait until the second semester to audition again, so I took some English lit and Poly Sci courses. I was hooked."

Abby chuckled. "I used to sing. I dreamed of becoming an actress and making it on Broadway or in the movies. You know, I always wanted to be in one of those great musicals, like ‘Cats’ or ‘Grease’."

"You wanted to be in ‘Grease’? Who did you want to play?"

Abby blushed. "Would you believe I wanted to be Sandy?"

"You? Sandy?" Bonnie laughed. "I think you’d been better as Rizzo."

"Ha! She was a character." Abby rolled her eyes. "Can you imagine what the press would have said if I had actually played that part?" The two women shared a brief laugh.

Bonnie asked, "Why didn’t you become an actress?"

"I didn’t really think I had a future in acting." At Bonnie’s arched eyebrows, she continued. "My parents thought I should choose a nice safe career where I could find a nice young man to take care of me, like teaching."

"But you’re a doctor."

"Yes. My senior year in high school, I lost my cousin to leukemia. I saw how hard the doctors worked to keep her alive. I knew what I was going to do with the rest of my life." They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Abby asked, "Why did you come in here?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I needed to get away from everyone. I needed some peace. It seems like everyone is depending on me, counting on me to be strong. Toby, Ginger, Donna, my family - I just couldn’t take it anymore."

Abby nodded in agreement. "I can relate. From the moment I heard about the shootings, I’ve been terrified, angry and scared out of my mind. But my husband needs a strong wife, my daughter needs her mother and the nation needs a composed First Lady."

"Do you ever get tired of it? I mean, do you ever want to just say, ‘enough is enough’ and walk away?"

"All the time."

"So how do you cope? What do you do?"

"Truth? I wait until everyone is asleep, then I head down to the gym and hit the punching bag. It’s very therapeutic. You?"

"Well, I play or sing…"

Abby sensed she was holding back something. "And?"

"Promise you won’t laugh?"

"Promise."

Bonnie shook her head. "I can’t believe I’m telling you this." She hung her head down to hide her smile. "When I’m alone, I put on Tchaikovsky’s ‘1812 Overture’…and I conduct the orchestra. Cannons and all." She looked up at Abby, who was trying to hide a grin. "You promised you wouldn’t laugh!"

"I’m not!" Abby protested, but she couldn’t hide the giggles for long.

Bonnie couldn’t help herself. She joined in the giggle and pretty soon they both burst into fits of laughter, complete with the requisite tears streaming down their faces.

Abby struggled to compose herself. Wiping her wet face, she gasped, "God, that felt good. I can’t remember the last time I laughed so hard."

"Me neither," Bonnie sighed. "It seems like all I’ve been doing lately is crying or being serious. It feels so good to just be…"

"Happy," Abby said, completing her thought.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. She turned to the piano and started playing a few notes. Then she began to sing:

‘Why should I feel discouraged? Why should the shadows come? Why should my heart feel lonely and long for heaven and home? When Jesus is my portion, a constant friend is He His eye is on the sparrow, and I know He watches me; His eye is on the sparrow, and I know He watches me.’

Bonnie looked at Abby. "Care to join in?"

Abby smiled. "Why not?" She moved and sat next to Bonnie on the bench and began to sing the chorus:

‘I sing because I’m happy I sing because I’m free His eye is on the sparrow and I know He watches me.’

Bonnie switched keys and joined in, her smooth mezzo soprano easily harmonizing with Abby’s strong contralto:

‘I sing because I’m happy I sing because I’m free His eye is on the sparrow and I know He watches me; His eye is on the sparrow and I know He watches me.’

As the last of the notes faded out, they both sat there unable to speak but for the smiles on their faces and in their hearts. Then, quite unexpectedly, there was a burst of applause. Abby and Bonnie turned to find Jed and Zoey, Leo and Margaret, Kathy, Ginger, Carol, CJ and Sam and several Secret Service agents standing in the rear of the chapel.

Abby stood up. "Will someone tell me what you’re all doing here?"

Ginger spoke first. "Toby sent me looking for Bonnie. Someone said they saw you heading in this direction."

"Then, when Ginger disappeared, Carol and I went looking for both of you," Kathy piped up.

Sam shrugged, "I was looking for Kathy."

CJ said, "I was looking for Carol."

Margaret answered, "I was passing by and I heard the music."

Leo said, "I was looking for Margaret."

"I was looking for you, Mom," Zoey said.

Abby looked at her husband. He shrugged. "The Service told me there was a commotion down here. I came to check it out."

Abby turned to Bonnie and sighed. "It was fun while it lasted."

Leo spoke up. "All right everyone, show’s over. The nation can’t run itself." Everyone began walking away, amazed at what they had witnessed.

Bonnie stood. "I should get back to work. Thank you. For everything."

"No," Abby replied sincerely, "thank you."

Bonnie nodded and headed out the door. Abby followed her and found her husband waiting outside of the entrance with a goofy grin on his face. Abby looked at him, annoyed at having been discovered. "How long were you standing there?"

"Not long," Jed answered. "You have an amazing voice, you know that? But then, why should I be surprised? Everything about you is amazing to me."

Abby smiled in spite of herself. He was a charmer. "Thank you, Jed."

He squeezed her tight then whispered, "I think you would have been a terrific Rizzo."

Bonnie knocked on Toby’s open door and stepped into the office. "Toby? I’m really sorry about earlier. I just needed a break and I shouldn’t have lost it like that."

Toby nodded. "It’s okay. I know we’ve all been under a lot of stress these past few days. Forget about it. Look, it’s getting late. Why don’t you we call it a day. You, Ginger, get out of here. Go home. Do something fun."

Bonnie was shocked. "Toby, are you serious?"

"Go! Before I come to my senses." He gave her a small smile.

Bonnie grinned. "You don’t have to tell me twice. I’ll see you in the morning." She turned and fairly danced out of his office.

Toby watched Bonnie leave. He leaned back in his chair and reflected on the events of the day. When Bonnie had stormed out, he stood three for a few minutes then decided to follow her. Since Bonnie never lost her composure, much less raised her voice to him, he knew something was terribly wrong.

He found her sitting in the chapel. She was alone. Toby was about to say something, but then he found himself mesmerized as she began to sing. He was awed by her considerable talent and disturbed by the depth of her grief. Through all that he was going through, he never once stopped to consider how everything had affected her; after all, she had been witness to the tragic events of that night. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t know how. So he quietly slipped out and went back to his office. He then sent Ginger, and then Kathy and Carol, in the direction of the chapel, hoping that they would be able to help.

Toby wasn’t sure what happened, but when Bonnie returned, she was back to her old self. But it was more than that. It seemed to Toby that she had found some peace - with herself, with him, with everything that had happened. He silently prayed that he too would find that peace in the days to come.

END

  


End file.
